diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.2 Kanato Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = August 20, 2014 |album = GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 2100 |length = 25:26 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.2 Kanato Sakamaki is the second character CD from the Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Kanato Sakamaki, . It contains the character song GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover MORE CHARACTER SONG Tracklist # GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH 7:24 # GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH -off vocal-''' 7:14 # '''Mini Drama 「Play the Serenade with Jealousy」 10:48 録り下ろしミニドラマ「嫉妬で奏でるセレナーデ」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Shitto de Kanaderu Serenāde」 Lyricshttp://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/65357.html Kanji = 「今宵も月光-つきびかり-が眩しいね」 ヌルい夜風と戯-たわむ-れるキミに　微笑-わら-ってみたんだ いつもと変わらぬ、幼き日の畏怖-おびえ-　臨終-さいご-を悼む、 マーチを奏でよう———………？ この世で最も　残酷で、残虐な、この唇で！ （さあ）冷めたい闇の泉で、ふたり湯浴-ゆあ-む （今）血塗れのドレスを脱いで、頂戴！ （ねえ）落ちた種-タネ-の匂いが、ボクを震わす （もう）腐りかけの脳を空けて、注ごう！ 頭蓋-ずがい-を満したロゼ…………—————乾杯さ！ 「…………ねぇ、 お願いだから、返事をしてよ！！！」 二度と開かぬ、その瞳は空-ウツ-ろで （歪んだ）ガ・ラ・ン・ド・ウ！ 魔(ま)っ暗に染まる、悦びの夜が迫る （滅んで）ハ・シャ・ゴ・ウ・ヨ！ 無慈悲な酔いが、静寂-しじま-を切り裂けば いざ、逝かん　ふたりの GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH ラララ・ラララ・ララララン♪ ラララ・ラララ・ララララン♪ 紫煙を燻-くゆ-らせてる南瓜頭-パンプキンヘッド- ニガい薫りに、酩酊-オボ-れてるボク等、窒息寸前Sir 幻-マボロシ-＝妖-アヤカシ-　堕ちてく瞳-め-の震え　禁忌-タブー-を破り、 アーチを渡ろうよ———………？ あの世を律する　呪文は　乱調Gimme　金切声-カナギリコエ-で （よく）褪-さ-めてる本の扉を、ふたり捲-めく-る （すぐ）死にたがる脳裏-NoRe-Action、ステキさ！ （だって）すでに息をしてない、キミは使者-シシャ- （なら）夢見がちな捩子-ネジ-を巻いて、戻そう！ 番-つがい-を外せばポッキリ…………—————散散-ばらばら-さ！ 「ボクの事だけ、見てればいいんだよぉ？」 二度と開かぬ、その瞳は空-ウツ-ろで （歪んだ）ガ・ラ・ン・ド・ウ！ 魔-ま-っ暗に染まる、悦びの夜が迫る （滅んで）ハ・シャ・ゴ・ウ・ヨ！ 無慈悲な酔いが、静寂-しじま-を切り裂けば いざ、逝かん　ふたりの GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH ラララ・ラララ・ララララン♪ ラララ・ラララ・ララララン♪ ふたりで一対-ヒトツ-だから………… 視線を凝視-かた-めた蝋人形-ラヴァーズ-………… —————幸福-シアワセ-さ！ 「だって……知ってる？ もう、死んでるんだもんねぇええええ！！！」 二度と開かぬ、その瞳は空-ウツ-ろで （歪んだ）ガ・ラ・ン・ド・ウ！ 二度と開かぬ、その瞳は空-ウツ-ろで （歪んだ）ガ・ラ・ン・ド・ウ！ 魔(ま)っ暗に染まる、悦びの夜が迫る （滅んで）ハ・シャ・ゴ・ウ・ヨ！ 無慈悲な酔いが、静寂-しじま-を切り裂けば いざ、逝かん　ふたりの GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH ラララ・ラララ・ララララン♪ ラララ・ラララ・ララララン♪ 「ずっと、吸ってあげる……」 |-|Rōmaji = LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ 'koyoi mo tsukibikari ga mabushii ne' NURUi yokaze to tawamureru KIMI ni　waratte mitanda itsumo to kawaranu, osanaki hi no obie　saigo o itamu, MĀCHI o kanadeyou————………? konoyo de mottomo　zankoku de, zangyaku na, kono kuchibiru de! (saa) tsumetai yami no izumi de, futari yuamu (ima) chimamire no DORESU o nuide, choudai! (nee) ochita TANE no nioi ga, BOKU o furuwasu (mou) kusarikake no nou o akete, sosogou! zugai o mitashita ROZE…………——————kanpai sa! "…………nē, onegai dakara, henji o shite yo!!!" nidoto hirakanu, sono hitomi wa UTSUro de (yuganda) GA・RA・N・DO・U! makkura ni somaru, yorokobi no yoru ga semaru (horonde) HA・SHA・GO・U・YO! mujihi na yoi ga, shijima o kirisakeba iza, yukan　futari no GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ shien o kuyuraseteru PANPUKIN HEDDO NIGAi kaori ni, OBOreteru BOKUra, chissoku sunzen Sir MABOROSHI = AYAKASHI　ochiteku me no furue　TABŪ o yaburi ĀCHI o watarou yo————………? anoyo o rissuru　jumon wa　rancho Gimme　KANAGIRIKOE de (yoku) sameteru hon no tobira o, futari mekuru (sugu) shinitagaru NoReAction, SUTEKI sa! (datte) sude ni iki o shitenai, KIMI wa SHISHA (nara) yumemi gachi na NEJI o maite, modosou! tsugai o hazuseba POKKIRI………——————barabara sa! "BOKU no koto dake, mitereba iinda yo~?" nidoto hirakanu, sono hitomi wa UTSUro de (yuganda) GA・RA・N・DO・U! makkura ni somaru, yorokobi no yoru ga semaru (horonde) HA・SHA・GO・U・YO! mujihi na yoi ga, shijima o kirisakeba iza, yukan　futari no GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ futari de HITOTSU dakara………… shisen o katameta RAVĀZU………… ——————SHIAWASE sa! "datte……shitteru? mou, shinderunda mon neeeeee!!!" nidoto hirakanu, sono hitomi wa UTSUro de (yuganda) GA・RA・N・DO・U! nidoto hirakanu, sono hitomi wa UTSUro de (yuganda) GA・RA・N・DO・U! makkura ni somaru, yorokobi no yoru ga semaru (horonde) HA・SHA・GO・U・YO! mujihi na yoi ga, shijima o kirisakeba iza, yukan　futari no GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ "zutto, sutte ageru……" |-|English = LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ “The moonlight is dazzling again tonight” I smiled at you as you frolic with the warm night wind Ever unchanging, a childish fear of the sunlight, lamenting the end at your dying hour, Shall we play a march———………? With the most cruelty in this world, by the brutality of my lips! (So,) The two of us bathe in the frigid fountain of darkness (Now,) Take off your bloodstained dress! (Hey,) The scent of those fallen seeds makes me quiver (Soon,) Let’s empty out your decaying mind and fill it up again! To the roses that filled up your skull…………——————Cheers! “…………Hey, I’m begging you…so answer me!!!” Never again to open, in the blankness of your eyes, (A warped) E-M-P-T-I-N-E-S-S! Stained an evil pitch black, the joyous night approaches (As we perish,) Let’s H-A-V-E F-U-N! Once this ruthless intoxication shatters the silence, Now, it proceeds! Our GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH! LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ The purple smoke of a smoldering pumpkin head Intoxicated by its bitter fragrance, we are on the verge of suffocating, Sir Where illusions = phantasms, the trembling of your falling eyes defying the taboo, Shall we cross that arch————………? The spell to control the netherworld, gimme that confusion with your piercing screams! (Nicely,) The two of us tear out the fading pages of this book (Immediately,) No reaction in your mind that eager for death, it’s wonderful! (But,) Already no longer breathing, you are a messenger of the dead (Then,) Winding the spring of your dreams, I’ll bring you back! If you merely drop your guard………——————you’ll completely fall apart! “So you should only be looking at me, right~?” Never again to open, in the blankness of your eyes, (A warped) E-M-P-T-I-N-E-S-S! Stained an evil pitch black, the joyous night approaches (As we perish,) Let’s H-A-V-E F-U-N! Once this ruthless intoxication shatters the silence, Now, it proceeds! Our GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH! LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ Since the two of us are one………… Waxwork lovers with our gazes fixed and staring………… —————It’s bliss! “After all……you know? You’re as good as dead already!!!” Never again to open, in the blankness of your eyes, (A warped) E-M-P-T-I-N-E-S-S! Never again to open, in the blankness of your eyes, (A warped) E-M-P-T-I-N-E-S-S! Stained an evil pitch black, the joyous night approaches (As we perish,) Let’s H-A-V-E F-U-N! Once this ruthless intoxication shatters the silence, Now, it proceeds! Our GRATEFUL★DEAD★MARCH! LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN♪ “Always, I’ll suck you dry……” References Navigation Category:CDs Category:Character CD Category:More Character Song Category:Music